This invention relates to the field of superconducting thin film devices. Such devices comprise a superconductor film formed on a monocrystalline substrate. In accordance with the invention, superconductor film growth on lattice matched monocrystalline perovskite-type substrates is achieved utilizing liquid phase epitaxial (LPE) growth. Specifically, the invention relates to the discovery that high quality polycrystalline superconductor films with preferred orientation and monocrystalline superconductor films can be grown at enhanced growth rates on substantially lattice matched monocrystalline substrates by means of liquid phase epitaxy.